A Tale of Arcing Breeze
by Arcing Breeze
Summary: Arcing Breeze is a Pony like few others, with a past he keeps mostly hidden and a family he's hiding from he takes up a place in Ponyville with some very familiar mares. The only question is, will his past bite him in the flank, or guide his eyes?
1. Sneaking Around

The streets were dark with only a few lanterns lighting the cobblestones. Groups of guards patrolled the streets and pathways between the houses and stores that lined the way. It was tough going but my raven dark coat was great for blending in with the nighttime darkness. A few stars dotted a sky with a few clouds and the moon blinked lazily at its zenith casting the dimmest glow down at me.

I slinked from a shadow, pausing to look up and down the street. Seeing nopony nearby, I dashed across running through the light cast by a streetlamp. It highlighted my dark red and green mane and tail and flashed off the small stone that hung around my neck on a grey chain. A single symbol in the shape of a crescent moon was on its smooth surface.

I was so close; I could hear the clunking of the train not far away from me. But of course just as I thought I was in the clear something happens to turn the tide. "Halt!" I turned and looked at the guard standing not far away from me in a glow of light from a nearby lamp. He was large, larger than me with gleaming gold armor and a pure white coat.

_Damn, _I quickly looked away and started to run. I put everything I had into my hooves as I charged down the stone roads. I could hear him behind me and a thought crossed my mind. _What if he's a Pegasus, or worse a Unicorn? _I couldn't risk looking behind me but I didn't feel any magic surround me or hear the sound of wings beating the air.

I rounded a corner and stumbled in shock. A small group of guards stood before me, and by small I mean four of them. They turned to look at me eyes narrowing at my out of breath appearance. I didn't wait to see if the other guard was close to me I just turned and ran. I ducked into a small pathway and started to weave my way around the sharp corners.

I could hear the guards struggling to follow but the narrow space forced them to run single file and their already large frames were made larger by the golden armor they wore. Sneaking out wasn't new to me, running from the guards wasn't new for me either, I was thankful that I knew they alleys so much. I took a turn I recognized and knew would help me and ducked under a low hanging clothesline.

Sliding to a stop I paused at the rails of an ornate balcony. The alley had led me down behind a café that overlooks the side of the mountain city. The train tracks ran just under it and continued down the mountain to the fields below.

I could feel the train approaching, the ground started to shake under my hooves as it got closer. I turned watching the glint of gold as the guards got closer. I could see the light of the train cars getting closer. It won't be long now, but the guards will also get here before the train does. Just as I predicted the guards ducked under the line, the single piece of cloth catching on ones helmet for a second.

They lined up blocking the only path out aside from the locked door to the café. "Who are you?" A guard asked. I recognized the earth pony as the first guard to start chasing me.

I bit my lip as I backed up. I won't answer him, he wouldn't believe me, I don't even think my cousin would recognize me now. "Answer me!"

"No," The train was close now, almost around the bend that will bring it right by me. The rumble in the ground grew and a dull roar sounded in my ears. "I'm sorry but I must be off."

I decided to do a mock bow before I did my daring jump. Something caught my eye; it was the pony that got the cloth stuck to his armor. A dull white glow had highlighted his face and that was when I noticed the horn that stuck up from his helmet.

Cursing under my breath I dived to the side and over the balcony rail. Wind whipped through my short red and green mane and tugged at my cut tail as I fell. My eyes started to water making my vision blur.

Blinking I saw the black slate roof of a train car under me. My hooves hit the roof with a bang that shook up my bones and into my spine. I rolled when I hit the train passing under me until I was sliding along the last roof of the train. I slipped off falling the short distance with a cry until my front hooves latched onto the metal rail of the caboose.

I groaned dangling there with my hind hooves just an inch above the tracks.

"Hang on Ah got yah!" Hooves grabbed my own and I felt myself get tugged up and over the rail onto the flat floor. I looked up gasping for breath only to pause. A mare stood before me looking down at me with bright green eyes. She had a coat of a sweet golden brown and a bright blond mane and tail both of them tied back with a red ribbon into a pony tail.

"Thank…You," I panted setting my head down on the gently rocking floor for a moment. Thinking I finally had the use of my limbs back I slowly stood up. I turned out to be taller than her by a good hoof***** and looked down at her with a smile.

"Not a problem. My names Applejack," She told me dipping her Stetson and crossing her front legs.

"Arcing Breeze," I told her dipping my head in a respectful bow. "I do believe I owe you my thanks fair Applejack, for rescuing me from what would be possibly my end."

She giggled a slight tint of red taking her cheeks. Backing up she flicked her mane from her face and gestured to the still open door. "Ah have ta say it was mighty intrestin' seein' a Pegasus like yer self fallin' from the sky."

I froze, casting a quick glance at my back to indeed see my large strong wings. Looking down at my neck I saw that the stone on my necklace had a chunk missing from it. "My wings are recovering from an injury so I didn't want to use them unless I had to."

"Sorry tah 'ear tha'," Applejack told me sitting down on one of the seats in the car. I followed her sitting down on the soft red cushions of the overstuffed couch.

"Don't be, it was a stupid mistake I made. Now I don't mean to be rude to someone who just saved me, but you don't seem like the type of pony to live in this fancy-pancy city?"

"Shoot no! Ah jus' came 'ere to settle up some trade work with da merchan's in town, gotta make the bits someho'." She scuffed at the thought taking off her Stetson and blowing off some imaginary dust. "What 'bout you sugar, seems like yer a little too rough 'round the edges fer this place?"

"Ha!" I laughed throwing my head back and letting my wings relax on my back. "I wish I could say I grew up in the country, nope I grew up here. Ran the streets in the night and in the day became a sophisticate. Was buying my time till I could finally get away, now here I am."

"Yer a runner?"

I sobered thinking of my cousin, the only family I have ever really known. I left her a note telling her what was going on, how I wanted to get out and try something new with my life. I didn't want her to worry too much, I wasn't much to worry about anyways. I know in the morning she'll freak out and try to set the guards after me worried that I was kidnapped and not just run away. "What 'bout yer family?" She continued.

I scuffed gently flopping back on the couch so I was laying on my back, my head to the side to look at her. "Sure they'll worry that's what families do, but I'm old enough to take care of myself, I can do what I want." Pausing I bit my lip wondering if I should continue. "Plus I wrote a note, they know what's going on."

She frowned at me, her light green eyes narrowing as her brow drew down. "How old are yah anyways Breeze, yah don' look to be older then twenty*?"

I blushed, turning my head to face the roof as if to hide it. I was thankful for my black coat, the fur only showing the most extreme of shades. "Sixteen,"

"Sixteen!" She cried startling me. "Why that ain't no older than a highschool pony, what are yah doin' runnin' from 'ome at that age?"

"Hey!" I yelled rolling onto my side to point a hoof at her. "I'm not running away! Not really! I just want to see different places! I don't want to be stuck in the walls of that city anymore, it isn't fair!" I sighed setting my head down on the couch. "All my life I have been stuck in the walls of a city, stuck behaving as befitted one of my standings. Its suffocating, I haven't been allowed to be my age, to have fun and enjoy life."

Before she could reply the train jolted, a slight screech playing with our ears and making them lay back at the sound. I could feel as the train slowed to a halt before a voice cried out faintly through the walls. "First stop Ponyville!"

"This is my stop," Applejack told me getting to her hooves and walking to the door we came in through. She paused as she was about to slide it open. "Yah wanna come with, Ah don' have room at my place but Ah'm sure I know someone who'll take yah on."

"Really?" I asked jumping onto the floor.

"Yep, now come on, 'for they decide tah leave with us on the train." She left ahead of me as I paused to think. I just met her, should I really be doing this. Looking out the door I could just faintly see Canterlot in the brightening morning. The train had been from the late schedule so it was supposed to take its time, taking hours to do the run instead of just a single hour.

Shrugging to myself I figured what the hey and jumped onto the platform. I could see Applejack not far away, standing with a large red stallion with a harness around his neck and a small filly with a bright rose colored mane and light cream coat. Also with them was what I think was another mare, she had a cyan colored coat and a rainbow mane and tail. A cutie mark showed on her flank depicting a cloud launching a rainbow colored lightning bolt. By the wings on her back she was also a Pegasus.

The Pegasus looked over at me before turning back to Applejack as she explained something. Sighing the cyan mare hung her head, giving a small nod which Applejack replied to. Another nod followed before the group split.

The stallion and filly left towards town as Applejack and the Pegasus trotted towards me. I stood up straight, shifting my wings so my feather's sat straighter, holding my head high I waited for the mares to approach.

"Arcing Breeze this 'ere is Rainbow Dash," Applejack introduced. "Dash 'ere 'as agreed to take yah in till yah can figure out want yah want ta do."

"Yeah, sure." Rainbow Dash sighed. Applejack frowned and elbowed the cyan mare making her jerk and send a small glare her way. "I mean it should be fun, I have another flying buddy at least."

I grinned, "If you can keep up that is," I smirked letting my wings stretch out a bit before laying them on my back again. "I mean thank you for taking me on."

"Keep up?" Dash asked incredulous. "I'm the fastest flyer in Ponyville, no one can beat me!"

"Wanna bet?" I asked leaning forward. I was taller than her, about a hoof like I am with Applejack. Rainbow Dash was sleek, not muscular though she carried a strength with her that told of hidden power. I could tell she was fast but so am I.

I was lean for a stallion and my wings were large. Not many had beaten me in a race since I was able to get to great speeds without struggle because of my wingspan. "You're on!" She cried jumping into the air to gently float in front of me. "If you can beat me, or tie with me you can sleep in my spare room. If you lose its good bye Arcing Breeze! Got it?"

I grinned rolling my head to crack my neck and stretching my wings wide to show her their length. They didn't look it when folded on my back but each wing was the size of a full grown pony. "Wowee them are some big wings!" Applejack whistled walking up beside them. She stood length wise to them so her head was by my back. Standing like that you could tell my wings were the same length as her.

Rainbow Dash gulped but continued to smirk confidently. "On your mark," She began.

"Get set," I continued holding my wings above me.

"Go!" She took off leaving a streak of rainbow behind her and I followed. Wisps of storm clouds funneled behind me cracks of lightning lighting their depths. I was right behind her but town square was approaching fast. At least I think it was town square.

The houses and shops seemed to circle it, a large ornate water fountain sat in the centre with a big domed building before it that I took to be City Hall. Despite the early hour a morning market was already in full swing, many ponies Earth, Unicorn, and Pegasus alike roamed trading and buying wares.

I pumped my wings harder feeling the strain as I worked harder. I wasn't used to having to fly this fast, but it doesn't mean I can't. Soon I was flying nose to nose with Rainbow Dash and she turned her head to look at me in shock.

I winked and started to fly faster soon pulling ahead. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her smirk and start to fly even faster. We were both holding back, I could tell, and I think she could tell to but man was it fun.

She pulled up right beside me just as we passed over the fountain and started to circle to slow down. She lost her rainbow streak and the clouds that formed under my wings slowly dissipated into nothing, small shocks of electricity running the length of my feathers to disappear into the air. We slowly lowered to the ground, panting from exertion but grinning ear to ear in our excitement. My heart pounded in my ears and I could feel my blood singing in my veins.

"A tie?" I gasped.

She nodded slightly; head slumped as she struggled to regain her breath. "A tie."

"Oh thank Celestia!" I cried falling back onto my flank with a gasp. I leaned against the fountains rim letting the mist from the spraying water wash over me and cool me down. Rainbow Dash soon joined me.

"I'm impressed not many ponies can keep up with me like that," Rainbow Dash told me, her words still breathy but starting to gain strength again.

It took me a bit to get enough air to reply but when I did I smiled at her. "Thanks, same with me. In Canterlot there aren't many Pegasi, and the ones that are there are really slow, or guards and they don't like to race."

"Ha!" Dash laughed leaning back more. "Well a deals a deal. We tied, so you didn't lose and that means that you can have my spare room."

**I won't be doing this every chapter, only in the case of questions that I think should be answered during the chapter so everypony can read it. Any time you see a * it means to look to the end of the chapter to find an explanation. Once again this will not be a common occurrence.**

**Like we humans measure height in feet I decided to change the idea into hooves or hoof, simply because in Equestria the majority of the creatures are without feet. And it just makes it interesting.**

**I will be using the same age increments that we use just to make it easier to understand.**


	2. Amazing

Warmth spread over my face, light washing over my closed eyelids. I yawned, rolling over onto my side. With an ompf and a startled cry I fell to the ground "What? Who? Where?" Past my lips before I could focus my blurry eyes on my surroundings.

Clouds surrounded me, their dense appearance showing that they were formed to make buildings. I looked around confused seeing the bare walls and empty bookcase. A few boxes rested against the wall and I could see bagged clothes hanging in a partly closed closet. Memories started to rush back to me and I sighed placing my head on the ground to place my hooves over my muzzle. Figures.

My ears twitched as muffled giggles started to reach them and I looked towards the bare window, no glass or boards to block the slight breeze from brushing my feathers. Getting to my hooves I trotted to the sill and looked down. The cyan mare on sitting on her haunches with her hooves over her mouth told me everything I needed.

I looked down at her an eyebrow raised in question. When she noticed that I saw her she lost all her restraint and fell back onto her cloud yard with a laugh. I snorted turning around on my hooves and trotting from the room. I turned down the hall towards what I hope was the washroom. I was right luckily.

I shut the door behind me. This room was one of the few in this cloud house that actually had a door. A mirror hung on the wall and I looked at it grimacing at my appearance. My dark red eyes, darker than the strips of red in my mane were tired looking. My cut mane spiked in odd directions from my tossing and turning in my sleep and my large wings had crocked feathers in more than one place.

I sighed, this is going to be a lot of work. My first step was to wake up. I turned the sink on under mirror and quickly splashed the cold water over my face. Shaking my head at the shock of cold I spread the water back through my mane slicking it into its proper shape before shaking myself dry. Two birds with one stone.

Now wide awake and my mane fixed I focused on my messed up feathers and quickly preened them. I found three loose ones, two on the left and one on the right. None of the feathers were primaries so I didn't care much. "Hey you almost done in there?" I looked to the door at the squeaky voice. I didn't notice it yesterday but she sounded like a colt going through puberty. Her voice was raspy with a squeak every once in a while. It was very endearing. "Shesh you take longer than Rarity!"

_Who's Rarity? _Shaking my head I pushed open the door raising an eyebrow at Rainbow Dash on the other side. She was turned and balanced on her front hooves with her wings spread for balance, her rear hooves were raised to buck down the door or at least cause a bang to make me jump. "What are you doing?"

She grinned sheepishly and settled back on all four. "Nothing, anyways want a tour before we get something to eat?"

"Might as well," I shrugged and followed her down the hall to the front door of her cloud house. Opening it revealed a clear blue sky with only a few white clouds dotting its otherwise clear expanse.

"Well you coming?" I shook out my mane and quickly stepped off of the cloud that surrounded her house letting the wind rush past me. Spreading my wings I cut the air just right to pull up at the last second so the barest edge of my hooves skimmed the grass below. Rolling backwards I quickly settled on some thermals and flapped leasurily beside the cyan Pegasus.

"Coming," I smirked. She blinked at me before a grin stretched her muzzle and she shot off a trail of rainbow marking her path. I chuckled and quickly shot after her letting the clouds and sparks of electricity dance from under my wings. It was odd why this happened when I flew at fast speeds but I didn't argue it.

I didn't have to strain myself to catch up, it seemed like she was taking her time. If taking your time meant flying fast enough to feel g-force fighting your every movement and being an almost useable blur to the common eye under us that is. I caught up entering a roll when I reached her side to tap her with my wing on her back a brief shock of electricity passing my feathers and a making her shudder.

Smirking I shot off with a pump of my wings. It was only a second or two before I realised something. I had past over the outskirts of Ponyville and the fountain that was the finish line for last nights race rushed under me. Where was I going? I looked behind me to see a smug Rainbow Dash hovering in place with crossed hooves.

Sighing I banked and slowly looped around. I I angled my wings slowing down to stop before her with a lowered head. "Smooth move," She snickered.

"Yeah, whatever," I sighed. Shaking out my head with a chuckle I looked up at her meeting her cerise eyes. "Anyways Miss Showpony where to first?"

"Hey!" She cried slugging me in the shoulder. I wobbled and rubbed my wounded limb with a grin. She snorted but continued to grin. "I'm hungry so I say Sugarcube Corner, 'sides if we don't see Pinkie first than there will be trouble."

Her warning made me gulp and I nodded hurriedly. She dived and I followed taking the second to study the building we were approaching. It seemed to be modeled after a gingerbread house, the brown roof had large candy canes and what looked like icing around the eaves troughs. There were so many shades of pink on its walls that it was tough to name them all and it was made in such a way that it dipped towards the centre of the roof right where a tower stuck up. A simple wooden sign with a pink cupcake hung above the door.

We touched down on the steps and quickly pushed open the two piece front door, a small bell ringing above us. "Hey Dashie!"

I watched as a bright pink Earth Pony literally bounced over the counter that showcased many treats. She stopped directly in front of Rainbow Dash wobbling to a stand still. I backed up not sure what to make of this new Pony. She was talking, I think she was at least. Her lips moved and sound came out but it was moving too quickly for me to fully understand it. "Muffins…Party…Happy…" Those three words were the only that I caught and could actually make sense of. Suddenly Rainbow Dash placed a hoof over the pink ponies lips silencing her, but she didn't stop talking, I could hear mumbles still rushing from her mouth.

"Pinkie Pie," Dash said raising an eye. The pink pony silenced and looked at the cyan Pegasus as she bounced lightly on her hooves. "This is Arcing Breeze."

"Hey," I waved sheepishly.

Grinning Rainbow Dash removed her hoof and I looked at her wide eyed as I watched the hyper pink pony slowly turn to look at me with a blank face. Suddenly she opened her mouth wide taking in a deep breath of air. I started to flinch not knowing what was going to happen when; "Hey! I'mPinkiePieareyounewhere! YoumustbebecauseI'veneverseenyoubeforeandIknowever yponyinPonyville!Gasp!Ifyournewherethatmeansyoudon 'tknowanyone,wellexceptforRainbowDash,andme,didIsa yI'mPinkiePie!Anywaysdoyouknowwhatthiscallsfor?"

I blinked slowly taking in the rapidly spoken words. She talked so fast she didn't even pause to take in a breath of air but yet she still wasn't panting when she was done. "Uh," I paused and looked at Dash who was suppressing a giggle. "No."

Worst. Mistake. Ever!

"No? No! Whatdoyoumeanno!? Whythiscallsforapartysilly!Yayparty!OhIhavetogosen doutinvites!" With that she was gone only the swinging door showing that she was ever here.

I looked at Rainbow Dash and she could help it, with a loud bark of laughter she fell onto her back with her wings spread out and her hooves kicking the air. I couldn't help it. Soon I joined in and fell to the ground with her my chest aching as I soon lost any air that I held in my lungs. I'm not sure how long we laughed but eventually I had no more air to laugh with and instead just lay on the floor gasping as I wiped stray tears with my hooves.

"Oh god!" I gasped. "I needed that."

Dash giggled again before rolling to her hooves and standing up. I followed still letting out a chuckle or two between my pants. Standing behind the counter now with a smile on her muzzle was an earth pony with a light blue coat and a rose mane. "How may I help you sweeties?"

"Hey Missus Cake, can I have a daffodil sandwich please?" Dash asked.

"Uh I'll have the same please."

"Of course!" In a few minutes we were seated comfortably at a table munching on what I consider to be the best sandwich I've ever had. Peeling back a piece of bread I took a look at what was inside. Daffodil, of course, cucumber, tomatoes, butter and some type of mustard. Hmm, not bad. Shrugging I took another large bite and soon finished the sandwich, leaning back in my chair I patted my now full belly with a sigh.

"That was amazing!" I sighed.

"I know right!" Dash laughed.

"So now what?" I asked. I followed as she got up from the table and with a wave to the nice Missus Cake we left the bakery.

"Now?" She jumped into the air and flew into the sky looking around with a thoughtful look. I flapped my wings and quickly flew up beside her. "Well lets see, that was Pinkie Pie and Sugarcube Corners, I guess we can see Rarity and her Boutique." She muttered something under her breath and I think I heard dress in there somewhere.

Flipping she flew down the street towards what looked like a small foals ride. It turned out to be another store. This one literally looked like a foals carousal ride painted with light blues and clear whites that matched perfectly. A sign was placed above the door with the picture of a ponyquin wearing a simple but lovely pink vest.

Touching down Rainbow Dash turned to me her face completely serious as she placed a hoof against my chest. I looked down at her my lips curved in a small smile and an eyebrow raised. "Be careful with Rarity, she might try to drag you into something that is really not cool."

"I'll be careful." I told her moving past her and pushing open the door. Inside was a wide room with ponyquins both bare and covered in beautiful dresses and suits. The soft chime of a bell noted our entry and a sweet voice called from a back room before the crystal clear not even had a chance to die down.

"Be there in a moment dear!" A minute later a door swung opened on the otherside of a room followed by a white coated unicorn with a splarkling mane of indigo. Small dainty looking glasses were perched on her nose which quickly floated off in a halo of light blue. "Welcome to the Carousal Boutique where everything is chique unique and magnifique!" Blinking she looked at us just seemingly noticing who was actually there. "Oh hello Rainbow Dash, and who is this stallion with you."

I reared my head back with a light blush that was hidden beneath my dark coat. She was pretty, I wouldn't say beautiful, just her looking at me with those soft blue eyes was enough to destroy any confidence I had with me. Moving forward she ran a studying hoof down my side, feeling the texture of my coat before ghosting over my feathers. I shivered at the feeling.

"Hmm such soft feathers," She muttered. "But such a dreary color."

"Hey!" I cried snatching my wing from her grasp. She tsked and soon my feathers tingled as my wing was gently forced open by her magic. It was spread to its fullest and soon she was gently moving feathers aside to show the red tinted secondaries underneath.

"I got the best design for a suit!" She told me smiling up at me. If possible I think I was even taller than her than the others. She seemed to be slightly shorter than Applejack and Rainbow Dash but her mane which rose in an elegant style made it seem like she was the same height. "Come I must get your measurements!"

The aura of magic spread from my wing to the rest of my body and soon I was being moved against my will across the room and towards a raised platform surrounded by body length mirrors. I was placed down right there but before I could move I was covered almost nose to tail in cloths of all colors and my wing was extended again. "Hmm lets see now."

I peeked out from under a bright cherry cloth and looked at Rainbow Dash with a pleading look. She met my look and just shrugged shaking her head and mouthing 'Sorry.' I sighed.

Finally what felt like a life time but was actually an hour, unless the clock on the wall was wrong, I was free. I gave a hurried goodbye and a polite bow as I realised she prized manners above all. The second my hooves touched the ground outside my wings snapped open and I was up by one of the few clouds in the sky in seconds.

Rainbow Dash joined me a second later a grin on her face. "I warned you." She shrugged.

"Warned me!" I yelled incredulously. "You said not to let her drag me into something, not that she's a fashion designer! That's like a whole new level of scary!"

"Hey! Easy there Breezey just simmer down for a bit your drawing a storm!" I blinked and looked at the cloud beside us. It was rolling in agitation small shocks bouncing from my feathers and towards what was once a gentle fluffy white cloud. I snorted and flicked my wing slashing it through the cloud to get rid of it and the electricity in one go.

"Fine, sorry." I shut my eyes breathing deeply and let a smile grow on my face. Opening my eyes I grinned at her. "What's next?"

"Hmm well I guess we can go see Applejack at the farm."

The farm was called Sweet Apple Acres and it sad on the eastern edge of Ponyville and covered more land than the whole town itself. Acres upon acres of apple trees lined the land rolling with the hills and jumping two streams that moved through the land at a leisure. Rainbow Dash seemed to slow down for me, our wings gently beat the air as we'd travel at what is consider a normal speed for a relaxing Pegasus.

Everything looked so healthy, so alive. I smiled down at the birds the rested on the lush green branches and stopped to watch as a squirrel climbed up the trunk of a tree. The apples were plump and a wide color that betrayed the wide variety. It looked amazing. Soon a large faded red barn came into view with a good sized country house beside it. I could see a line of hen houses in a large fenced off area and a shed that probably held most of the smaller farm tools.

Deciding to touch down early I let myself drift down and walk the rest of the way to the country house. An elderly mare with a bright green coat and white mane and tail sat rocking back and forth on a worn wooden rocking chair. "Goo' mornin' young'uns," Her voice though aged still held a strength that seemed to command my obedience, her body may be old but her mind is still strong. I'm sure if she was a Unicorn she would still hold plenty of magic. "Wha' can I do fer yah?"

"Hey Granny Smith," Rainbow Dash greeted. I nodded my own greeting to the elderly mare. "This is Arcing Breeze, I was just showing him around town and I thought maybe I should show him the farm. Do you know where Applejack is?" In the two days I had known Rainbow Dash I don't think I've ever heard her sound so respectful to another pony. But I think if she even hinted at being disrespectful than Granny Smith would crack down on her in an instant.

"Hmm," The old mare thought for a moment tapping her chins with a hoof as she rocked gently on her chair. "Ah'm thinkin' she might be in da East field with Big Mac and lil' Apple Bloom."

"Thank you Granny." Dash smiled before looking at me and motioning towards the sky above. I nodded and with a small gust of wind that drifted the faintest cloud of dust off the ground we were in the air. I followed my internal compass turning east so the setting sun was behind me. I could hear a steady thump get louder and louder as I flew till finally with the barn barely in view I saw a familiar mare bucking apples.

"Hey Applejack," I greeted diving low and snagging an apple before it landed in one of the carefully placed buckets around a tree trunk. "Nice farm. Let me guess, apple farmer?"

AJ giggled tipping her Stetson back to look at me easier. "What tipped yah off Breeze? The apple trees or mah cutie mark?"

I raised an eyebrow and looked at the tree apples that marked her flank but shrugged letting a grin spread on my muzzle. "Have to say all the trees and that there's a sweet mare named Granny Smith on the porch of your house."

"So she was awake fer once eh?" Applejack chuckled motioning to a large stallion off to the side as she moved to the next tree. I watched the stallion with a yoke around his neck as he moved up and easily moved the apple laden buckets onto a nearby cart. Already most of the cart was full of similar buckets but a pile of empty ones that quickly shrunk as a small yellow coated filly grabbed more and set them up. "Most ah the time Granny's asleep when someponies wantin' to talk ta 'er."

She paused to quickly buck a sturdy looking apple tree. I didn't expect what happened that's for sure. Even though this mare looked sturdy she still didn't look strong enough shake a tree with a simple buck. The tree shook almost violently as the apples fell from their branches and into the buckets. I blinked but shook out my mane with a grin.

"Do we need any more Big Mac?" The large red stallion looked at the cart with a slow motion and I got the distinct feeling of somepony who took great care in mastering his strength.

"Nnnope," He drawled shaking his head.

"Phew!" Applejack sighed taking off her Stetson and wiping her forehead down with a hoof. "Now Ah call that'a day. Care to join us fer some dinner?"

"Of course!" I looked at Rainbow Dash in shock. I was used to being surrounded by those who politly decline, I don't think I've ever seen a Pony just outright agree, isn't that rude.

"That would be nice, thank you Applejack." I agreed shooting a small glare at Rainbow at the end.

Applejack laughed replacing her Stetson on her head and nudging me with a shoulder as she walked by. "No need to show yer fancy highend manners here Breeze, in mah family theres nothin' better then to share our food."

I followed as she set off down the path the large stallion, Big Mac hauling the cart ahead of us. Set inside the cart with the buckets was the small filly only the large pink box in her rose colored mane visible over the wooden walls.

"So what yah think of Ponyville so far Arcing Breeze?" I looked at Applejack before lowering my head in thought.

A smile spread on my muzzle and I looked up and met both mares eyes. "Amazing, simply amazing."


	3. Friends

_The moon was high in the sky, the light cast by it almost blinding in its strength. I used a wing to block the glare as I looked around me in wonder. The town was in ruin, buildings uprooted from the ground they lived in and floating in the air. I gaped in wonder though as beautiful flowers blossomed before wilting and regrowing again. It was like the world was in a loop._

"_**You wear my stone!" **_

_The sudden voice startled me into backing up a step but before I could move more my flank bumped into something. I turned and saw a stone figure standing behind me like a barrier. "Rainbow?" She was raised on her rear hooves wings held wide with ragged feathers splayed. Her face was locked in a look of horror, her eyes wide and mouth open in a silent scream. "No, this isn't right." I muttered backing up._

_I whirled as I hit something again and heard a soft thump. I looked down seeing the small Apple Bloom lying on her side with the most fearful expression on her face that I had ever seen. Not far from where she lay were Applejack, and Big McIntosh, Granny Smith, and the rest of the ponies that I had met today. "No, nonono!"_

"_**Yes!" **__The voice screeched sounding from all around me. The shadows stretched reaching towards me with grasping claws. I whipped my wings out flapping and leaving the ground. A claw lunged at me latching onto my right hind hoof and holding me in place. __**"You wear my stone! You hide your true self! And for what? A little love? Some friends?"**_

"_No," I whimpered struggling to pull away as tears trickled down my cheek. _

"_**We don't need friends! We don't need love! Love is for the weak! The powerless!" **__The voice cackled and suddenly I was pulled to the ground. I cried out as the hard ground hit my side and all the air rushed from my already spent lungs. __**"We are gods! We COMMAND love!" **_

"_I am… Am not a…A god!" I gasped getting to my hooves._

"_**Oh?" **__A figure formed before me its body waving and fluctuating in its shadows. A shaded hoof reached forward touching the stone that hung from my neck. A rush of cold washed through my body and I shivered trying to slink backwards but I wasn't able to. I couldn't move, my body was frozen. __**"Then why do you carry this stone, one of binding, of jail? Its only use to lock away power,"**__ The shadowed hoof moved and the chip that broke the otherwise smooth pictured stone was shown like the sun at night. __**"Oh what's this? A chip? But that means that the binding is already broken, my you must feel POWERFUL, feel the magic flowing in you?"**_

_I gritted my teeth and willed my body to move. My wings twitched, my ears flicked and my hooves inched just slightly but otherwise I was still frozen solid. __**"Oh how I envy you young StormFront, how I wish to share that feeling with you." **__The beings head dipped with a sigh before suddenly red eyes locked with my own and I flinched back in fear. __**"And soon I will be free brother. Soon we can rule."**_

_I opened my mouth to reply but before I could another voice cut in._

"Breeze! Come on Breezey relax!"

"_Rainbow?"_

"Wake up!"

I gasped my head flying up only for pain to blossom on my forehead. "OW hey what was that for?!"

I groaned rolling over onto my stomach to cradle my head in my hooves. I peeked out when the throbbing slowed to a small beat and looked to see Rainbow Dash cradling her own forehead. _Guess that explains why my head hurts. _"What happened?"

Rainbow Dash groaned again before leveling a small glare at me. "You woke me up that's what! You were screaming about some stone and power," She sighed and lowered her hooves shaking her head to bounce some of the multicolored streaks of hair from her eyes. "You looked like you were scared for your life."

I could see the sky through the window behind her, the slightest hint of pink and orange showing that it was early dawn. "I-I think I need to go for a flight, just calm down," I was at the window, my hooves pressed to the cloud made sill before I turned back to the mare and cracked a small weary smile. "Thank you Rainbow Dash, for waking me."

Before she could reply I was out the window, my wings cutting the early morning air easily as I slowly circled higher and higher and just let the wind carry me. Up this high there was very little direction to the wind, the currents shifting and switching as was their want. I relaxed my wings; let my feathers spread just slightly to make gliding easier.

So many thoughts were in my head most prominent of which was; Why now? Years had passed since I had heard that voice, since it had been dealt with and I had made a new life for myself. I thought I had gotten rid of it for good, had been freed from it when I was young, but it appears I was wrong.

I looked down at the moon stone against my chest reaching up to touch it gently. The picture glowed, the lines lighting up with a soft blue at my touch. A hiss sounded and I winced when I pulled back my hoof to see a small burn mark. _Stupid magic, stupid rules! _

"Well howdy there Arcing!" I blinked down at the orange mare on the road, some time when I was distracted with my thoughts I must have slowly floated down to a lower height. Applejack was harnessed to a wagon just somewhat smaller than the one that her large brother Big McIntosh was hauling yesterday before supper. While beside her trotting glumly with a saddlebag nearly bulging with school supplies was the small Apple Bloom.

I sighed and angled down slapping a small false smile on my face before I got to close. "Hey Applejack, Apple Bloom!" I touched down ruffling my feathers to settle my wings comfortably over my back. "Little early to be up don't you think?" I asked nodding my head towards the east where the edges of the sun was starting to show over the horizon.

"Not fer my family it's not," Applejack replied the gentle creak of her cart lessening any awkward silence that might have come. "Were farmer ponies after all, ain't that right Apple Bloom?"

"Sure is sis!" Apple Bloom chirped sounding more cheerful than she looked. I raised an eyebrow at her but shook my head. _Fillies. _

"'Nough bout the questions on us there Arcing, what 'bout you, it is offly early fer most ponies to be up an' 'bout."

I couldn't hide the sigh this time but I was grateful when all they did was cast a small questioning glance at me. "Never was one for sleeping. Got a bit of insomnia I think."

"Inso-what?" Applebloom asked cocking her head to the side.

"Insomnia, means he can't sleep to good, if'n he gets to sleep at all." Applejack explained.

"Oh,"

I nodded and looked forward as we passed into the town; houses started lining the roads on either side of us. As we got closer to the town square I started to notice a few stallions and mares setting up stalls with wares set on their tops. "What is this?"

"Hmm," Applejack hummed wheeling over to an empty stall with a smaller version of the wooden sign that hung over the entrance to her farm on it. "Oh this is the Ponyville Market, great place ta buy anythin' that suits yer fancy."

She turned back to setting up her stall and I took the chance to cast my gaze around the small gathering of wares that had gathered by the other ponies. There were pots and pans, pies, cakes, and even whistles. Quite literally I bet I could ask anypony for any odd trinket and they'd point me to a pony that sold it. "Wow,"

"Ah know right!" Apple Bloom gushed jumping in place. "There's so many ponies 'ere, it's like the whole towns 'ere. Ah remember one time Ah had ta go get a gear fer a clock or somethin' like that an' guess what? There's a pony tha' sells it, his names Gear Grinder. Hey there he is!"

I followed her pointing hoof to spot a grey colored earth pony stallion dumping a box of gears onto a stall. On his flank was a cutie mark depicting two gears, one smaller than the other with sparks flying from between them.

"Shouldn' yah be gettin' ta school Apple Bloom?"

"Do Ah have ta?" The small filly asked pulling the pouty eyes at her older sister.

Applejack met the gaze without a flinch though her ears did flick back into her blonde mane. I did my best to avert my eyes from the begging look but I was caught. Her bottom lip quivered and her eyes grew wider and wider. I felt my heart ache in my chest, what felt like a vice wrapped around my middle and I found it hard to breath. Finally what I was sure was a very powerful spell cast by a skilled Unicorn was broken with three simple words.

"Yes yah do, now get, yer gonna be late if yah dally any longer." Sighing Apple Bloom dipped her head, ears drooping under her pink bow as she nodded. "Arcing Breeze can yah do me a favor?"

I raised an eyebrow but nodded for her to continue. "Make sure Apple Bloom here actually goes tah school."

"Uh," I looked at the small filly to see her looking just as shocked. "Sure?"

"Thank yah."

I suppressed a sigh before smiling down at the small filly. "Come on Apple Bloom its best I get you to school," I nudged her forward with a hoof and slowly followed her, my longer legs allowing me to easily keep pace with her shorter strides. Finally when we were far enough away I bent my neck down so my mouth was by her ears. "You know I have no idea where we're going right?"

"Don' worry Mister Breeze," She grinned up at me and motioned to down the street. "It's that big red buildin' there with the bell on top." I squinted and saw the building but I grinned and shook my head.

"Nope can't see a thing," She looked at me her mouth open to say something but I cut her off before she could get a sound out. "Maybe if we were in the air you could point the building out to me?"

"Wait what?!" She exclaimed jumping in front of me. "Me…Us in the air? Can Ah oh please?!"

"Hmm," I hummed in thought sitting down and tapping my chin with a hoof in thought. "Well I guess." I told her shrugging and standing up straight moving my right wing for her to jump on my back. She did so without a second thought and quickly settled down on her stomach clutching my mane in her front hooves. I grunted at her weight surprised by how much it actually was but it wasn't tough for me to carry her, she was still lighter than some of the things that I've carried.

Raising my wings high on either side of her I ruffled my feathers settling them for a proper flight. "Ready?"

Her answer was given almost the second my question left my mouth and laced with so much enthusiasm that I couldn't help the small short bark of laughter that escaped me. "Ready!"

"Hang on!" My wings shot down in a powerful gust of air and twin clouds of dust was kicked up from the dirt road under my hooves as I shot into the air. A scream was ripped from the small filles throat and I could imagine her eyes screwed shut. Angling I purposefully shifted so I was flying away from the school house. I swore somewhere under the rushing wind and the ringing in my ears that I heard a cry of shock from a very familiar voice, I choose to ignore it if the cry was actually real.

I settled just under the cloud line were a few fat lazy ones floated and leisurely flapped my wings, relying on the thermals that drifted towards me from the ground below to keep me steady. Craning my neck around I let a grin stretch my muzzle at the sight on my back.

Apple Bloom indeed had her eyes screwed shut but her face was stuffed between my shoulder blades just under my mane. Her hooves to clutched the red and green streaks of hair and her ears were pressed flat to her head her rose colored mane tussled and loose from the pink bow that tamed it. "Yesh I know I'm a good flyer but I didn't think I'd put a filly to sleep."

"A-Ah ain't sleeping," She declared only the slightest of stutters lacing her words. I couldn't help but feel proud of this small filly. She was so trustworthy, so brave. Here she was on the back of a stallion nearly a stranger to her. Not just that but she was also hundreds of feet in the air with nothing but that strange stallion keeping her safe. "A-ah'm just resting my eyes is all."

"Well rest is up," I told her shifting slightly as I felt he faintest hint of a wind change in my sensitive feathers. "Now where is that school of yours?"

I felt her shift on my back and a hoof nudged my left side with a feather like touch. I shivered as I suppressed a laugh, it wouldn't be good to get ticklish when I was up in the air with a pony on my back. "Wow, everything's so small down there."

I couldn't help it. I laughed, hard. I clutched my ribs as I was forced to set down on a nearby cloud or else fall. I just laughed and laughed until I could feel tears drip from my eyes. Finally recovering to the lightest of chuckles I swiped the tears away and looked at the now confused filly. "I didn't expect that sorry."

She cocked her head but a let a smile cross her face and a small giggle escape her mouth as she settled back down to lie on my back. "That's fine Mister Breeze," She nodded slightly to herself before pointing a surprisingly steady hoof towards the school house below. "That's my school there."

I nodded and stepped off the cloud spreading my wings again and entering a shallow dive. I took my time slowly circling the area and letting Apple Bloom look around. It really is beautiful up here. All the colors of the plants molded together as if one being and created a nice tie-die landscape. Towns were mere marks on the ground with ponies barely visible and it was like one was surrounded by a sea above that was calm and gentle.

Finally all too soon my hooves touched solid ground again and I trotted a short distance to the gate set in the fence that surrounded the school house. She jumped down off my back and I sighed as I settled my wings more comfortably along my sides. "Well there's your school."

Apple Bloom bit her lip slightly nudging the dirt with a hoof before suddenly lunging forward and wrapping her forehooves around my left leg. "Thank you Mister Breeze."

I smiled and an urge pushed me to bend my neck down and nuzzle her side gently. I blinked but gently nudged her towards the school. "Go to school Apple Bloom," As she turned away and walked through the gate I called out one more time. "Oh and Apple Bloom!"

"Yes Mister Breeze?" She asked turning to look at me over her shoulder.

"My friends call me Arcing."


	4. Creative Writing

My dream still hung heavy over my head as I walked through the country town. Ponies of all types greeted me and I nodded back to them with small false smile. I let my hooves take me where they wished as I thought over my latest dream. It wasn't the first and it won't be the last, but this one had seemed to be far more detailed, more concrete in its points than the others, and that worried me.

I sighed and shook my head gently as I looked around myself. I found myself in one of the parks that I had noticed from the air. This one seemed to be centred on the playground that dominated the middle of the green field. It was a simple play ground with a tunnel, swings, slides, and monkey bars. Everything a small foal wanted to use when they wanted to play. Even as I watched a small foal, too young to need to go to school charged towards the closest slide, this one a twisting tunnel slide. Before I even blinked it was climbing to the top and jumped inside, its squeals of delight echoing as I saw its parents slowly move down the path.

I smiled and decided to move on, following the path that I found under my hooves. It took me to a small pond; the clear waters letting me see the flowing forms of the colorful fish beneath. They darted back and forth in constant motion and quickly drew my attention as I watched what could be a game of tag.

I knocked a loose pebble into the water, the ripples distorting the images the clear liquid cast. A form showed beside me and I looked into the mismatched blue and grey eyes of the earth pony that had settled beside me. It was a large stallion with the build of a farmer or miner with rippling muscles and thin coat. His mane and tail were a dirt brown color and cut short almost to his body. On his flank his cutie mark showed a towering mountain with a rippling lake on the bottom. The mountain itself was green with foliage and small spots of color in the pond showed what could be fish.

"You shouldn't watch another stallion's flanks brother," The earth pony smirked.

I snorted and sent a small glare at his reflection. "What do you want Quake, you're not exactly supposed to be here you know."

"I know," He poked at the pond with a large brown hoof distorting the pictures again. "But you are my younger brother,"

"Were twins, actually were quadruplets,"

"Yeah but I'm older,"

"By five minutes,"

"Will you let me finish!" He yelled stomping a hoof. The ground shook and spider webs of cracks ran from under the strong limb as he huffed out quickened breaths. "Anyways," he muttered finally calming down. I shook out my coat, twitching my feathers to settle them more comfortably on my back. "What are you doing here brother?"

I blinked looking up at the blue sky. I could see a few Pegasi flying slowly around in the air. Some of them had saddlebags slung along their backs, others shifted around clouds slowly moving them to cover the blue from view. Two words came to me, two words that seemed to describe everything I strived for, everything I've done up to this point and hopefully beyond. "I've living," I paused looking down with a frown, "I think."

Quake chuckled, the deep laugh feeling as if it vibrated my bones. I shivered at the odd feeling but I was used to it, or I used to be. That made my frown grow. Has it really been so long since I had been with my family, so long that all the little feelings that I had grown used to have suddenly become unknowns.

"It has been many years since we had seen each other. Brother, if you stay away too much longer than you might not be able to return," Quake turned to me and finally I looked towards him and not his reflection. I looked up at him, my neck twinging at the odd angle until finally I was able to meet his brown eyes. "You do understand that don't you?"

I let my lips twitch into the barest hint of a smile as I nodded. "I know, but honestly, I love this. I feel normal, not a freak. I feel like I finally have a life, one of freedom."

"You had always been free." He pointed out his eyes betraying his sadness.

I nodded and shifted closer letting my head contact his large chest. He lowered his head letting his neck rest gently against the top of my shoulder he every breath ruffling my feathers. "Have I brother," I muttered, the tree words sounding like a statement more than a question. "I have always been told I can go see the world, but whenever I get the chance duty calls, I can't get away, get lost and truly explore. Rules, boundaries, limitations my life has placed on me have always held me back. I've never been able to be…" I smiled a tear leaking from my eye but I nuzzled closer seeking the comforting warmth that I had known when I was younger. "…Me." I finished.

He sighed and lowered his head more onto my back. "I understand but remember brother; if you wait much longer you may not be able to join us at home again."

I nodded not willing to move from my spot against him. He sighed and gently pushed me away with a large hoof that was almost the size of my chest. "Now you do have one thing to think of if you wish to stay here."

"What's that?" I asked cocking my head to the side.

A grin stretched his muzzle and a deep chuckle vibrated my chest again. "A job," I blinked at this, not sure what I should make of it. Another chuckle before he clarified. "While that Pegasus mare, Rainbow Dash I believe her name is," I nodded telling him he got her name right. "She may be nice, and if I may say so has a good look about her too," I blushed and looked down so he couldn't see, "but it's not right to take advantage of her. If you get a job, pay rent or something, maybe even pay for food every once in a while it would be a great help I'm sure. 'Sides, you get bored easily!"

I chuckled at that and nodded my head. "I guess you're right."

We talked for what could have been hours until finally he told me he had to leave and get back home. I was sad, as would any pony be if family had to leave but I understood. His job is important, my whole families had important jobs, and it just reminded me of the job and life I left behind.

With the memories of my job I was suddenly reminded of one problem that I had to deal with. I needed to get one. Following some advice Quake gave me I moved to the tower like Town Hall. Inside the foyer it was plain. A few pictures hung in ornate frames on the walls showing Ponyville when it was younger. A picture or two showed the Princess, one even showing the familiar Alicorn at what might have been an election shaking who I took to be the mayor's hoof.

A single desk sat at the far end of the room with a plain wooden door with bronze plaques on either side of it. A bored looking earth pony mare with a grey coat and black mane sat behind the desk chewing a small piece of gum. "Um excuse?" I waited for the mare as she slowly riffled through pieces of parchment. Seconds stretched into minutes until I was seriously tempted to ring the bell that sat on the desk beside her. Finally she looked up with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you have a job listing or help listing somewhere?"

She continued to chew her gum before pointing at one of the walls with a hoof and looking back at the paper with a clear dismissal. I snorted but trotted over to the cork board nailed to the wall. Papers covered every inch of it, many of them just advertisements or lost photos of pets. I looked around the board for something that peeked my interest. Cook? Nah, likely burn the building down. Secretary? I looked back at the mare behind the desk and shook my head. "Oh hay no." I muttered.

On and on the list went. I even found an ad for Sweet Apple Acres, and one for the weather team. I was tempted on the weather one but when I read it and it said to go see Rainbow Dash for an interview I decided against it. Finally though I found one that peaked my interest and a grin stretched my muzzle as I took the flyer from the board.

I looked at the building before and I couldn't help but laugh. I didn't think I'd wind up back here today. The clock at the top of the small tower showed that it was almost twelve and I couldn't believe that so little time had actually passed.

Suddenly just as I stepped hoof onto the fenced in property the doors were flung open and a flock of possibly thirty young fillies and colts streamed onto the grass with laughter and screams. "Arcing!"

"Hey Apple Bloom," I smiled at the small filly as she ran up to me and hugged my right foreleg before skipping back. "What are yah doin' 'ere at the school?"

"I've come to see a Miss Cheerilee, is she in?"

"I am," I blinked and looked up at the cerise coated mare behind Apple Bloom. "Go on and play Apple Bloom." The filly looked at me and I gave a small nod and smile of encouragement. After a small time she smiled and trotted away. "Is there something I can help you with Mister…"

"Arcing Breeze, but you can call me Arcing, Breeze or as some have come to do Breezey, up to you." I told her with a shrug.

"Right, Mister Breeze, is there something I can help you with?"

I nodded and bent my neck to grab the help wanted flyer from under my wing. "I was wondering if this was still any good?"

She sat on her haunches and took the flyer in her hoof looking at it closely. "It is, though I must ask, why would you want to work at a school? It isn't exactly interesting."

I chuckled and sat down before her. "Not interesting, you're surrounded by foals that have an attention span that barely rivals my own."

"Was that supposed to help your case?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

I coughed and rubbed the back of my head, my wings shifting nervously. "Well, no I guess not." Coughing again to clear my throat I sat up straighter pulling out an air of confidence. "Let me begin again. My name is Arcing Breeze; I am sixteen years and eight months old and graduated with high grades from my school in Canterlot. Though a school isn't a prime choice for many I think it fits me perfectly. I wish to help people and what better way is there than to help the new generation. Plus," Here I let a grin appear on my muzzle. "I really like helping foals."

She studied me, using a look only teachers and parents could achieve. "I see," She mused. She tapped her chin and looked over her shoulder at the foals as they ran around and played together. "You can have the afternoon for a test run, if you do good maybe you can work here."

Turning she looked over her shoulder glancing at the clock that was perched within the brick tower atop the school house. "Lunch is over in fifteen minutes," She stated. "Follow me inside; I can at least give you a run down on the lesson plan for this afternoon."

I smiled in full and quickly trotted after her my wings twitching and my feathers parting in excitement. It is odd to think that I would actually enjoy going back to school, let alone to go to teach. Who would have thought that I would even _want_ to teach?

Inside the set up was simple. The doors were set in the back of the school house with multiple rows of foal sized desks running in even straight lines towards the front. Taking up almost the entirety of the front wall was a large chalkboard with a math lesson from before lunch still taking up its surface. On either side of the blackboard were corkboards various pictures hoof drawn by the small colts and fillies covering the boards? A desk sat at an angle in a corner at the front that let it watch the whole class and look outside the windows on the opposite wall.

Miss Cheerilee easily weaved through the desks and I slowly followed her as she made her way towards the desk in the corner. Sitting in the chair behind it she opened a drawer and pulled up a day planner flipping the pages till she found the one she needed. "What's your talent?"

I blinked shocked by her asking me that of all things. She looked up at me tapping her fore hooves together as she waited. I shifted looking at my flank, more specifically the mark that was on it that was usually hidden by my large wings. The picture was a white circle, divided in four sections with a smaller picture in each, one for each season. A brown leaf for fall, a snow flake for winter, a flower for spring and the sun for summer.

"It's kind of tough to describe," I told her. Shifting I lifted a wing to show her my mark. "For now I'll just say that it involves the weather."

She looked at me and I had the distinct feeling that I was being studied. Before it became too uncomfortable she blinked and smiled slightly before looking down. "Well that's okay than. Here in Ponyville we don't focus too much on the weather other than describing the basics and how it can affect life."

I blinked and sighed. I could already feel a headache coming on and we hadn't even gotten started. Turning around I quickly moved towards the closest desk and squeezed into the seat. "What's my homework Miss Cheerilee?"

She giggled and tapped the open page in front of her. "Cheerilee is fine when the students aren't here Arcing Breeze. Now then, this afternoon is simple, creative writing to begin with for a half hour, and then we have English followed by spelling test. Then after that's done its gym till three which is the end of class," Pausing she waited for me to take it all in before beginning. "Any questions?"

I nodded and raised a hoof for permission. "Yes Arcing Breeze what is it?" She giggled again this time trying to cover it with a hoof.

"Will this be on the quiz?"

We laughed for almost another five minutes until she looked at the apple shaped clock that sat on her desk. "Opps, would you look at the time, that's lunch and you know what that means?" Not waiting for an answer she got up and quickly made her way to the door. I got up from my "comfy" seat and sat beside her desk. "Oh my little ponies! It's time for class!"

I chuckled as I watched Cheerilee stand off to the side and greet each filly and colt as they slowly, so slowly, made their way to their seats. Apple Bloom noticed me quickly and opened her mouth but I shook my head and made a shushing motion with my own. She nodded, her bow bobbing on her head and the smile that seemed to be stuck on her face growing bigger.

When all of the young ones were seated, a total of eighteen if I counted right, Cheerilee moved to the front boards and looked over the class one more time. "Class we have a new pony joining us this afternoon," Whispers filled the silence and a few of the small ponies looked towards where I sat with obvious questions on their tongues. "I want you all to welcome Arcing Breeze to the class."

I got up and trotted to her side dipping my head and ruffling my feathers just slightly. A hoof was raised into the air by a light cream colored coat and bright red mane and tail. Large purple framed glasses were over her bright pink eyes. "Yes Peppermint Twist?" Cheerilee asked.

"Umm Missh Cheerilee," I blinked at the lisp that was prominent in her speech but didn't say anything out loud. One can't help how their born. "Ishn't he a bit old to be going to school?"

"Hey!" I exclaimed in mock anger. My straight face didn't stay for long as soon I started to laugh and soon the rest of the class joined in.

Giggling herself Cheerilee did her best to get order again. Finally she was able to with only a few giggles echoing in the class. "Why yes Twist he is," She giggled again and I sent a weak glare at her, broken when I chuckled. "That is why he is here as an assistant for now."

A collective "Ooh!" came from the class as I nodded along puffing out my chest. "Now any questions for Mister Breeze?"

Hooves were raised right away but before I could even point at one for a question they just asked them. "How old are you?"

"How fast can you fly?"

"Where are you from?"

"Can you do anything cool?"

"Why do you want to be a teacher?"

"How old are you?"

"Hey! I already asked that get your own question!"

I chuckled and just let the questions come until they died out. Waiting a second or two to see if they were actually done I finally started answering. I thought of my answers carefully before finally deciding what questions, of the few that I had heard. "Well I am sixteen, I can fly really fast, and I'm not sure what you mean by cool exactly. Um I don't necessarily want to be a teacher, I mean they're _soo _boring," I chuckled at the glare that Cheerilee gave me and shifted away a hoof or two. A few fillies giggled at this and with a grin I continued. "I was actually born far away in a small village much like this one called Manesdim but I moved years ago to Canterlot."

Another collection of hooves flew into the air but Cheerilee stepped forward and started talking before any pony else could. "If you have more questions for Arcing Breeze you can ask after class," She waited nodding with a smile when the hooves went down again with more than a few upset sounds. "Now take your journals it's time for creative writing."


End file.
